ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Miniature Golf Competition transcript
Cartoon Network Announcer: "And now, back to All-New Tiny Toon Adventures, right here, on Cartoon Network." Scene 1: Plucky's house Plucky is packing up his things he needs for the miniature golf competition. Plucky: "Now let's see what I got in here: blue golf ball? check, red golf club? check, okay, I'm all packed and ready to head on out." Plucky heads on outta his house and goes right outside on his way to the miniature golf tournament. Montana Max's mansion Montana Max: "When I get to that miniature golf tournament, I'm gonna show that green duck what I really got this time." Montana Max also heads outta his mansion and goes right outside on his way to the miniature golf tournament. ACME Golf Course ACME GOlf Course Announcer: "Welcome, fans of miniature golf, to this miniature golf tournament, where you compete against 1 another in miniature golf, 1st up, it's Buster vs. Hamton." Buster: "You ready for this 1, Hamton?" Hamton: "I sure am, Buster." ACME Golf Course Announcer: "Ready? set? go!" Buster and Hamton concentrate on their red and green golf balls, and Buster whacks his red golf ball hard, then waits for it to stop, then gently whacks it and gets a hole in 7. ACME Golf Course Announcer: "Next: Babs vs. Elmyra." Babs and Elmyra concentrate on their black and yellow golf balls, and Babs whacks her black golf ball hard, then waits for it to stop, then gently whacks it and gets a hole in 12. ACME Golf Course Announcer: "Next: Fifi vs. Fowlmouth." Fifi: "I cannot believe I am competing weeth Fowlmouth." Fowlmouth: "I can't believe that either, not 1 dadgum bit." Fifi and Fowlmouth concentrate on their rainbow stripe and lavender golf balls, and Fifi whacks her rainbow stripe golf ball, then waits for it to stop, then gently whacks it and gets a hole in 14. ACME Golf Course Announcer: "Last but not least, Plucky vs. Montana Max." Plucky: "Alright, Montana Max, it's time for me to finish this." Montana Max: "Bring it on." Plucky and Montana Max concentrate on their blue and purple golf balls, and Plucky whacks his blue golf ball hard, then waits for it to stop, then gently whacks it and gets a hole in 19. ACME Golf Course Announcer: "It's time to announce the winners of this miniature golf tournament: 1st place winner: Buster Bunny," Buster: "Yes, alright!" ACME Golf Course Announcer: 2nd place winner: Babs Bunny," Babs: "I knew I could beat them!" ACME Golf Course Announcer: 3rd place winner: Fifi La Fume," Fifi: "Oh mon dieu, I cannot believe I have won ze tournameent." ACME Golf Course Announcer: 4th and final place winner: Plucky Duck." Plucky: "Yes, yes, yes, I won the tournament, I won the tournament!" Professor Bugs: "Congratulashuns, Plucky, yuh get tuh take home dis miniature golf championship trophy." Plucky: "Oh boy, a miniature golf championship trophy, I can hardly wait to take it home with me and put it on my dresser top." Plucky heads on home to his house, then puts his miniature golf championship trophy on his dresser top, then Plucky's parents have just returned. Roger: "Oh, Plucky, we're back from mailing those letters at the post office." Maria: "How was the miniature golf competition, Plucky?" Plucky: "It went pretty good, Mom and Dad, I got a hole in 19 and I won the miniature golf championship trophy, and it's right here on my dresser top." Roger: "Sounds like you've had a super fun thrilled time playing miniature golf ever since you were a little green duckling." Plucky: "Flashback memories to exist." Fade to another black screen...... End Production Credits Directed by Rich Arons, Ken Boyer, Kent Butterworth, Barry Caldwell, Alfred Gimeno, Art Leonardi and Byron Vaughns Produced by Tom Ruegger Written by Paul Dini, Nicholas Hollander, Tom Ruegger and Sherri Stoner Music composed by Steven Bramson, Bruce Broughton, Don Davis, Albert Lloyd Olson, Stephen James Taylor and Mark Watter '' = '' '' = Voice Cast Members Credits ''John Kassir as Buster Bunny (voice) Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, Bubbie Pig, Hello Nurse and Maria Duck (voices) Jeff Bergman as Professor Bugs, Plucky Duck and Roger Duck (voices) Billy West as Hamton Pig and George Bunny (voices) Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon (voice) Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume, Li’l Sneezer and Jane Bunny (voices) Cree Summer Francks as Elmyra Duff and Mary Melody (voices) Frank Welker as Gogo Dodo, Furrball, Uncle Stinky, Calamity Coyote and Li'l Beeper (voices) Danny Cooksey as Montana Max (voice) Corey Burton as the ACME Golf Announcer (voice) Rob Paulsen as Fowlmouth, Banjo Possum, Arnold the Pit Bull, Professor Porky and Mr. Hitcher (voices) Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil and the ACME News Announcer (voices) Jim Cummings as Principal Taz, Wade Pig and Pappy Pig (voices) Edie McClurg as Winnie Pig (voice) Candi Milo as Sweetie Bird (voice) In association with…. Warner Bros. Animation Pictures ''and '' ''Cartoon Network Studios '' Category:All-New Tiny Toon Adventures season 1 episode scripts